


Yugi x Reader One Shots

by QueenB01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenB01/pseuds/QueenB01
Summary: A collection of one shots that involves a romantic relationship between Yugi Muto and the Reader. I'll be doing lemons.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I will be accepting requests for this book. Only if it's Yugi x Reader requests. No other characters. 

I will do...

Lemons 🍋 

Fluffs 💌

and AUs

I won't do any angst.

This book is also in Quotev. If anyone who is a Yugi Muto fan has any oneshot scenarios they want me to do that involves the Reader and Yugi, leave it in a post in this book.


	2. The Sprite's Day Off (Sprite!Yugi x Sprite!Reader) [Fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Sprite King have worked hard for his kingdom. So, you decided to have a day off with your king. Just the two of you.

**(NOTE: Water sprite Yugi and Huarwar was created by PinkCrystal_Rose as characters in her book, _The King's M_ _aze._ So, this is a gift for her.)**

**I would also like to thank Jessen Moore and the _'What Type of Fairy Are You?'_ Quiz on Quotev for inspiring me to make this One Shot.**

Deeply hidden in the enchanted forest, lies the Fairy Nation. This nation is where demi-humans and mythical creatures thrive. 

In this nation, there lies a modest, yet quaint, village near a roaring waterfall. The village is often considered the ideal port for bartering goods due to its location. Its villagers mostly consist of mermaids and any other being that has a relation to water. The villagers are also gentle and polite; kindness towards visitors is emphasized greatly among the creatures and demi-humans that live here. The waterfall is located in the very center of the town with various buildings branching outwards. The canals and lakes that make up the roads of the village, when frozen, make perfect ice skating spots in the wintertime. Fireflies light the way when night falls, emphasizing the cooperation between demi-humans, fairies, and the natural world. 

As the villagers of this modest town continue their daily routine, a couple pays a visit to their subjects. They are the King and Queen of this nation, and their names are Yugi and (Y/N). Yugi is a water sprite and his wife, (Y/N), is a flower sprite.

"(Y/N), I-- we really should get back to the castle." Yugi nervously says to his wife, constantly thinking of the work he hasn't finished. "I still have alot more work to do a--"

His queen cuts him off. "Yugi. You need this! You've working all day on those documents almost all day. You deserve a good break. Let Huarwar handle all of it"

Yugi gave a defeated sigh knowing his queen won't let him go back to that paper work he dreaded doing but had to do. "OK. You win. Let's take a day off together."

"In that case, onward!" (Y/N) jokes.

Yugi chuckled at her reply and they continued their day off together. Whenever the villagers recognized them, they would bow and kneel to their kind and graceful monarchs out of respect. Yugi and (Y/N) had to politely remind their subjects that they didn't have to do all that since the couple weren't visiting the village for any reasons that have to do with their duties as King and Queen. Most of the villagers still bowed to them, but Yugi and (Y/N) just brushed it off. They flew swiftly above the villages they passed by, greeting their subjects and just enjoying the light rush of wind on their faces. They even raced each other a few times. 

Yugi and (Y/N) decided fly to end their fun by taking a long walk at one of their favorite spots that was outside the castle, Star Sand Cove. They walked on the sparkling sand barefooted as they listened to the hypnotic sounds of the waves and basked in the cool ocean air. The sky revealed the warm hues of dusk, as they let their wings rest. "So Yugi, do you feel more at ease after taking some time away from the castle?" (Y/N) asks, gazing at her husband.

"Yes," Yugi responds. "Thank you for doing this for me. You always do what's best for my wellbeing. I really do need this." Yugi stops walking and holds both hands of his queen. 

"I also did this so that you and I could spend some time together." (Y/N) said lovingly to her husband. "I feel like it's been ages since we've been alone. Besides in the meeting room and our bed chambers, though you are the first one up."

"My love, I'm sorry that I've been so buried in my work that I haven't made any time to be with you more." Yugi apologizes as he lowers his head with a saddened expression. 

(Y/N)'s smile fell as she saw the sorrowful look on her King's face. She held up her Husband's head with both of her hands so that he's facing her and not at the ground. "Yugi, my love, don't apologize. You have worked so hard for this kingdom and our subjects. You just have a bad habit of overworking yourself to death."

Yugi chuckled at his wife's last sentence. He kissed her lips lovingly and said, "I love you, my Queen."

"And I love you, too, my King."

The royal couple decided it was time fly back to the castle after awhile. It was already dark by the time they got there and Huarwar scolded (Y/N) because she promised her and Yugi would be back before nightfall. The King and Queen had no regrets, though. After all, they got to spend some time together. 

**The End**


End file.
